The First Time
by Effy Ainsworth
Summary: La primera vez que Manami y Karma se conocieron, ninguno de los dos pensó que podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos. Series de mini one-shots, a lo largo de sus vidas escolares. [KARMANAMI]
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que Manami escuchó el nombre de Karma fue al final de una clase de Matemáticas, en la cual Koro-sensei los había dejado salir antes porque debía quedarse haciendo papeleo. Ahí fue cuando ella escuchó a su profesor decir su nombre en un susurro y asintiendo, revisando un papel que contenía toda la información del muchacho. Ese había sido el día anterior a la llegada de Karma.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma hizo contacto visual con Manami fue cuando él entró a su primera clase oficial con la clase E. Karma caminó entre los asientos, con la mirada de sus compañeros en su espalda. Obviamente Manami también lo miró, y él se la devolvió por unos pequeños segundos, antes de que ella desviara la mirada al sentir miedo. Lo que ella no sabía es que cuando Karma se sentó en su lugar, siguió observando las cortas trenzas de la chica.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami habló con Karma fue cuando Nagisa intentó presentarlo ante su reducido grupo de amigos: Sugino le dio una sonrisa amistosa, Kayano lo recibió con un ''mucho gusto'' al igual que Okuda, quién tartamudeó un poco, pero se relajó al recibir una pequeña risa de parte de él. Luego de eso, Karma continuó hablándole al entrar al salón, o para pedirle materiales. Ella aún no se sentía cómoda con él alrededor, él inspiraba ese miedo en todos, pero de a poco fue soltándose al juntarse con los demás cinco y formando su propio ambiente.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma se sintió sorprendido por una chica fue cuando Manami le pidió descaradamente a su profesor que bebiera del veneno que había preparado para asesinarlo. A él le pareció asombroso y tierno a la misma vez, el hecho de que ella no supiera cómo mostrar sus habilidades para matar le intrigó y quiso sabes más de ella. Comenzó a admirar su destreza en la ciencia.

* * *

La primera vez que tuvieron contacto físico fue en el viaje escolar de la clase E. Ese momento en que Nagisa, Kanzaki, Sugino, Kayano, Manami y Karma jugaban a las cartas en el vagón del tren. Ellos estaban sentados juntos, por lo que cuando fue el turno de Okuda y debía sacar cartas del mazo, Karma también lo hizo, confundiéndose y pensando que era su turno. Sus manos se rozaron por dos segundos, ella retiró la suya rápidamente disculpándose en un susurro. Él sólo le susurró de nuevo, diciendo que no había problema, que había sido un error suyo.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami recibió un halago de Karma fue en el mismo viaje. Cuando ella se desveló y salió de la habitación de las chicas por un vaso de agua o leche, lo que encontrara primero. Ahí fue cuando se encontraron, él quería buscar lugares u objetos que lo ayudaran con su asesinato.

\- ¿Okuda-san? – Ella se sobresaltó y cerró el refrigerador de un manotazo, asustada. Llevaba la bata blanca algo suelta por estar durmiendo, por lo que se arregló se tal manera de que sus piernas y su pecho no estuvieran tan al descubierto.

\- ¿Karma-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Nada, sólo inspeccionaba el lugar ¿Y tú? Es bastante tarde.

\- Vine a buscar un vaso de agua, no podía dormir – Ella se encogió de hombros y jugó con un mechón de su pelo suelto. Él sólo asintió comprendiendo la situación. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, no sin antes soltar algo raro viniendo de él.

-Te ves bien con el cabello suelto.

* * *

La primera vez que hicieron un experimento juntos él se lo pidió a ella. Manami sólo dijo que sí, sin preguntar las razones. Karma le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera y triunfante, cómo si la chica que le gustaba hubiera aceptado salir con él. Estuvieron toda una tarde creando cloroformo, a pesar de las advertencias de Maehara hacia ella de no congeniar tanto con él, que era peligroso. Aun así, se divirtieron, ideando planes para matar a su profesor, ella cuidando de que Karma no tocara nada venenoso, Karma riendo cuando ella pasaba a cortarse con vidrios, pero de todos modos ayudaba a curarla. Esa vez, fue la primera vez que Okuda realmente se divertía con un chico.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma la vio llorar fue una tarde después de clases. Habían caminado juntos a casa, hasta que se separaron, él dijo que pasaría al minimarket a comprar y ella se fue por otra calle. Manami tuvo un encuentro con unos extraños que intentaron acosarla, no se sabe de dónde sacó valentía, pero golpeó a uno de ellos con su bolso y salió corriendo en la dirección de donde venía. Él venía saliendo del lugar con una bolsa con sus compras y chequeando su celular con la otra mano. Escuchó que gritaban su nombre a lo lejos, guardó su teléfono y soltó la bolsa en el momento en que la chica chocó con su pecho. Temblaba y lloraba como nunca había visto, la sujetó delicadamente de los brazos y dejó que llorara hasta mojar su chaleco. Una vez que se calmó, ella le contó la situación y él la consoló, la acompañó hasta su casa siempre manteniéndola cerca y atento a cualquiera que se acercara. Karma comprendió que ella era fuerte, pero también muy frágil.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami comprendió que Karma era muy humano, fue en la cueva, durante la prueba de valor donde Koro-sensei los emparejó. Él le transmitió sus inquietudes y miedos, ella escuchó atentamente cada una de sus palabras, y apoyó sus decisiones, una vez más declarándose su compañera de aventuras y regalándole sonrisas sinceras. Sabía que Karma tenía un temperamento difícil, y una mente algo retorcida, pero extrañamente le atraía eso de él, le intrigaba.

* * *

La primera vez que discutieron, Manami se había enojado mucho. Karma descubrió que, a pesar de ser una chica tímida la mayor parte del tiempo, tiene un carácter incluso más fuerte que el de él oculto en lo más profundo de su ser. Fue durante un experimento, cuando el chico casi hace explotar el laboratorio. Arruinó todos los tubos de ensayos, todo el líquido se perdió, las mangas de ambos se quemaron un poco, tosían y les lloraban los ojos, había cristal y venenos esparcidos por todo el suelo. Usualmente cuando Karma cometía un error, Manami le decía que no había problema. Pero esta vez, estaba furiosa, ella le había dicho que debían tener cuidado con los líquidos, y aun así él fue descuidado. Además, Manami se enojó porque no pudo proteger a Karma en lo que mejor se especializaba: la ciencia.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma sufrió una gran vergüenza frente a Manami fue en una pijamada que Nakamura organizó en su casa. Yada, Maehara, Kimura, Nagisa, Kanzaki, Kayano, Sugino, Isogai, Manami y Karma, su compañero en momentos de burlarse de la sexualidad de Nagisa, se encontraban viendo una película recientemente estrenada en el cine en el gran televisor en la gran habitación en la gran casa de los Nakamura. Poco a poco algunos fueron quedándose dormidos, muchos no terminaron de ver la película, sólo Karma, todos saben que las películas de acción son su debilidad. Se recostó en su saco de dormir en el suelo, al lado de la cama de dos plazas donde dormían Kanzaki, Nakamura y Manami en la orilla. Por la mañana, Rio fue la primera en despertar, preparó el desayuno con Kaede y Toka, los chicos se comieron los picadillos que sobraron la noche anterior y Karma seguía dormido en la habitación, además de Manami que todavía estaba en la cama. Ella despertó primero, algo aturdida, y trató de contener una risa al ver la cara toda babeada del chico que dormía en su saco. Este sonido lo despertó y él también rió al ver su situación, se recostó se espalda mientras sus risas cesaban. Manami en ese entonces era algo inocente pero no tanto, sabía todo lo que una joven de 15 años debía saber, pero había algunas cosas que quería ignorar inconscientemente. Sabía que los chicos estaban llenos de hormonas, y que a veces les jugaban en contra, sobre todo en la mañana. Por lo que trató de ignorar nuevamente estas cosas, sonrojada, intentando no mirar el bulto que se asomaba en la manta de Karma. Él la miró extrañada, preguntándose por qué se ponía tan nerviosa de repente, ella soltó una risa y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Tienes algo… ahí – Le dijo avergonzada ella también, Karma cayó en la realidad y se sentó rápidamente en su lugar, cubriéndose, más rojo que su cabello. Comenzó a tartamudear buscando excusas y agarrando cualquier manta que viera.

-N-no, yo no, no-no es lo que crees – Le dijo levantándose y corriendo, posiblemente hacia el baño. Y a pesar de que se veía bastante chistoso tratando de caminar tapando su entrepierna, ella no pudo evitar llegar con un gran sonrojo a la mesa donde todos desayunaban.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami vio a Karma como un hombre, fue un día caluroso de verano. Al ser la clase E, no tenían un sistema de aire acondicionado, además de estar situados en medio de la montaña. En el receso, Koro-sensei voló y les trajo una botella de agua italiana a cada uno, lo más helada posible, para que se relajaran y despejaran la mente. Manami siguió a Karma hasta su escondite en el bosque, se sentaron y bebieron hasta estar lo bastante frescos. Pero él no parecía saciarse, se mojó la cara y tomó un gran sorbo. Ella sólo observaba como el agua caía de su rostro hacia su cuello y pecho algo descubiertos, veía como su manzana de adán se movía cuando tragaba, y cuando sus labios soltaban un ''ahhh'' al sentirse mejor. Okuda sentía un escalofrío correr por sus piernas.

* * *

Y la primera vez que Karma vio a Manami como una mujer, fue ese mismo día, sólo que cuando las clases terminaron, corría un viento que refrescaba a todos. Caminaban para salir de la montaña, pero Karma se detuvo en su camino, tenía una piedrita en el zapato que le molestaba. Ella avanzó algunos pasos para girarse y preguntar que qué pasaba. Pero al momento de voltearse una gran brisa pasó por sus piernas y su delgada falda de verano se levantó, mostrando más de lo debido, y él viéndolo todo. Obviamente no llegó a ver más allá de un pedazo de tela blanca que se apareció por un segundo, su boca estaba entreabierta cuando ella chilló y bajó su falda rápidamente, sonrojada, cómo él. Karma desvió la mirada y pretendió no ver nada, pero supo que ella tenía buenas piernas, acababa de comprobarlo.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma recibió un halago de Manami fue en la graduación de Kunugigaoka. Todos estaban muy impecables con sus uniformes planchados y sus faldas perfectamente lisas. Algunas chicas se habían colocado rímel en sus pestañas, algunos chicos se habían echado su mejor perfume. La madre de Karma lo obligó a hacer esto último. Todos ya tenían sus diplomas en sus manos y estaban felicitándose entre ellos, al igual que Manami y Karma, quienes reían, hasta que a la chica se le escapó de los labios algo que había guardado por mucho tiempo.

\- Eres muy guapo Karma-kun.

* * *

 **holaaaaaaaaaa**

 **este un mini proyecto que empecé, con pequeños one-shots (ni siquiera sé si son one-shots de lo cortos que son) con momentos karmanami, que van marcado su relación y blah blah blah**

 **esto va a dividirse en tres: acaban de leer la primera parte, que relata sucesos durante sus vidas en la secundaria, la segunda parte relatará sucesos en sus vidas de preparatoria, cuando van a escuelas diferentes y se hacen más cercanos.**

 **y la tercera parte ya relatará sus vidas universitarias y más adultas 7u7, habrá situaciones dignas del cuaderno de chismes de koro-sensei jeje**

 **hablando de eso, sólo quedan 3 capítulos para el final de assclass :'( lloré bastante con el manga, espero una buena adaptación que me haga llorar otra vez :'(**

 **y pues eso, me despido anunciando que la segunda parte ya vendrá, dejenme su lindos reviews para motivarme y saber si les gusta la idea o no :3**

 **besos, nos vemos**

* * *

 **pd: si no entendieron lo de la vergüenza de la karma, lo que pasó fue que él despertó con una erección matutina, y manami lo vio lolz xd.**


	2. Chapter 2

La primera vez que perdieron contacto fue al comienzo de sus vidas escolares en otras escuelas preparatorias. Él se había quedado en Kunugigaoka, ella se fue a una prestigiosa academia especializada en el área científica.

* * *

Y la primera vez que se vieron nuevamente fue una tarde donde ambos habían salido de tomar algo con sus respectivos compañeros. Bastó un solo contacto visual para que se sonrieran y pidieran permiso para retirarse de su grupo de amigos. Ella continuaba con su cabello trenzado, sólo que esta vez le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda. Él seguía igual, sólo que ahora sí usaba una corbata, suelta, pero la usaba. Manami tenía puesto su uniforme estilo marinero color negro, con una falda más corta que la que usaba en secundaria (cosa que Karma obviamente notó). Charlaron, rieron como en los viejos tiempos, e incluso intercambiaron números.

Pero nadie llamó a nadie.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma se atrevió a mandarle un mensaje de texto, dudó mucho ¿y si estaba ocupada? ¿y si estaba con sus amigos? ¿y si no responde? ¿y si mejor dejaba de ser un idiota y le mandaba el mensaje de una vez por todas? Tipeó en su celular, un simple ''hey'' y envió. Luego lo arrojó lejos como si fuera a explotar. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y esperó inquieto.

* * *

La primera vez que Okuda recibió un mensaje de algún chico fue esa tarde, dos semanas después de que se encontró con Karma. Y el mensaje era de él, se sorprendió y sonrió. Le devolvió un ''hey J'', y continuó haciendo su tarea de matemáticas. Karma se levantó rápidamente de la cama y movió sus dedos en el teclado para responderle.

''Oí que hay un festival en la Golden Week, ¿quieres ir?'' Él propuso.

''Claro'' Ella respondió.

''¿Tienes un color favorito?'' Él preguntó.

''Me gusta el verde'' Ella contestó algo extrañada por su pregunta.

''Usaré algo verde entonces'' Él apagó su celular porque se sentía cursi y no quería hablar más.

* * *

La primera vez que una chica que no fuera su prima lo llamó, fue un día antes del festival. Karma se deleitó con la suave voz de Manami, que le preguntó si la salida seguía en pie. No acordaron hora y lugar, porque Karma no volvió a responder. Él le respondió que sí, le dio los detalles y cortó.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami sintió ganas de golpear a alguien fue cuando Karma le comentó que había una chica en su clase que le agradaba. Le agradaba demasiado. Okuda aguantó todo el tiempo que Karma le habló de ella, de lo inteligente, amable y chistosa que era, a pesar de que a ella sinceramente no le importaba en lo más mínimo su relación a aquella chica. Y aunque no la conociera, quería golpearla. En la cara. Con una silla.

* * *

Y la primera vez que Manami casi estampa una silla en la cara de la chica fue cuando Karma y ella se juntaron para hacer experimentos. Y es que Karma llevó a aquella chica para que conociera a Okuda. Lo cual no le agradó para nada. Se presentaron, Yuri era el nombre de ella. Manami intentó prestarle atención, pero había algo que se lo impedía. No sabía qué le ocurría, estaba molesta por alguna razón, y Karma parecía no darse cuenta. Hicieron cloroformo (otra vez) en medio de un silencio algo incómodo, algunas veces Manami hablaba para pedirle algún instrumento a él, nunca a Yuri.

 **-** ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó con su voz chillona, sonriendo cínicamente.

\- Es algo que no deberías toc… - Y estalló, ocurrió lo mismo que la vez en que Karma casi hace explotar el laboratorio. Yuri gritó y tapó su rostro, pero fue la más dañada al estar muy cerca del líquido.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Dije que no lo tocaras! – Manami elevó su voz por primera vez. Se acercó a una silla y la tomó. Alcanzó a levantarla 5 centímetros y Karma la detuvo.

\- Ve al baño, Yuri – Él le dijo y ella fue. Manami tiró con fuerza la silla y tosió un poco, por todo el humo que había.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y soltó un gritó de frustración. Karma estiró su brazo queriendo disculparse, pero Okuda lo golpeó y le dio la espalda.

\- Debo decirlo Karma-kun, no la soporto.

Él sonrió travieso y la abrazó.

-Estás celosa, Manami-chan.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma no pudo resolver bien un ejercicio tuvo que llamar a su compañera de travesuras. Okuda tocó el timbre de la casa de los Akabane y para su sorpresa le abrió una mujer más alta que ella, probablemente de la altura de Nakamura. Tenía el cabello de color naranjo opaco, vestía una blusa blanca y una elegante falda azul hasta la rodilla, y llevaba un lindo labial. Manami tuvo el impulso de preguntarle de qué marca era.

\- Tú debes ser la compañera de secundaria de Karma ¿no es así? – Le preguntó amable.

-Sí señora, soy Okuda Manami – Hizo una reverencia con su cuaderno de química entre sus manos.

-Mucho gusto, soy Akabane Hisako, la madre de Karma – Se movió de la puerta y la invitó a pasar – Manami-chan llegó.

Okuda entró tímida, Hisako la guio hasta el comedor donde se encontraba su hijo rompiéndose la cabeza y mordiendo un lápiz.

\- ¿Desean algo para beber? ¿Jugo, gaseosas, agua? ¿Consumes alcohol, Manami-chan? – La bombardeó con preguntas y la aludida comenzó a tartamudear al no saber qué contestar.

-Jugo está bien, mamá – Karma respondió por ella.

Pasaron la tarde sacando porcentajes y masas atómicas de diversos compuestos, ambos sin notar las miraditas que les daba su madre desde la cocina, ya fantaseando con la boda de su único hijo. Manami ya debía irse, se despidió de Hisako, y Karma le dijo que su mayordomo podía ir a dejarla en auto a su casa. Pero ella se negó, así que el chico la acompañó hasta la parada de buses.

\- ¿Ya les han dicho que se ven muy bien juntos? – Su madre le comentó casual cuando su hijo volvió.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami se sintió nerviosa con su grupo de amigas, fue cuando le preguntaron si Karma era su novio. Ella negó muchas veces sonrojada, ellas seguían insistiendo y soltando grititos en el café donde se encontraban. Isogai les ofreció otro capuccino a las cuatro chicas, preguntándole a Okuda casualmente cómo se encontraba Karma. Sus compañeras no hicieron más que volver a gritar, asustando al ikemen y haciendo que Manami golpeara su frente.

* * *

La primera vez que le preguntaron a Karma si le gustaba alguien pensó en eso todo el día. No sabía qué cosas incluía el ''gustar'' de alguien, nunca lo había sentido. Le gustaba la amistad de Yuri, le gustaba la amistad de Nakamura, le gustaba la amistad de Nagisa. Pero se dio cuenta de que le gustaba la sonrisa de Manami, sus manos, su cabello y sus lindas pestañas. Esa noche se desveló, pero llegó con una respuesta al otro día para sus amigos.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami rió hasta que su estómago dolía y lágrimas salían de sus ojos fue una tarde invierno. Llovía y caminaba con Karma hasta la tienda donde vendían instrumentos de laboratorio. Cada uno llevaba su paraguas, pero al llegar, la tienda estaba cerrada. Okuda chistó con algo de tristeza. Karma alzó su mano hacia la lluvia, para mojarla y lanzársela en la cara a la chica, con intenciones de animarla. Pero ella se lo devolvió, un puñado lleno del líquido en la cara del pelirrojo. Corrían por las calles, riendo y mojándose, tiraron sus paraguas en algún lugar de las vacías calles. Karma se resbaló en el pasto mojado y Okuda reía como nunca. Hasta que él agarró su pierna y la lanzó al pasto junto a él. Ella fingió estar enojada, pero volvieron a reír. Luego corrieron hasta la casa de Karma que estaba más cerca, porque decidieron que ya era tiempo de secarse y no pescar un resfriado. Entraron y él le prestó ropa para que se cambie, un pantalón de pijama y una sudadera que le llegaba hasta el muslo. Ella se sacó sus lentes y secó un poco su pelo con una toalla, luego lo amarró en una coleta alta. Fue hacia la habitación del chico, quién también se cambió y estaba tendido en su cama mirando televisión. Ella se sentó en la cama cruzando sus piernas al estilo indio y se rio de la marca verde de pasto en la cara del chico.

Karma había escuchado a sus compañeros decir que las chicas se veían muy lindas con ropa de hombre, pero él no les creía, lo encontraba ridículo. Y qué equivocado estaba. Ya estaban a mitad del tercer año de preparatoria, y comenzaba a ser más observador en cuanto al sexo opuesto se refería. La figura de Okuda se acentuó, tenía una cintura y caderas más pronunciadas, había crecido unos 4 centímetros y peinaba su pelo en una sola trenza a un costado. Manami comenzó a molestarlo de nuevo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, y corriendo detrás de ella por burlarse de él. Reían como niños mientras corrían en los pasillos de la grande casa Akabane.

\- ¡Haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras, Okuda Manami! – Le gritó.

\- ¡Sólo si me alcanzas! – En realidad, el chico se estaba conteniendo porque era obvio que corría mucho más rápido que ella. Manami creía que él de verdad no podía correr más rápido, y supo que se equivocó cuando la agarró del brazo y chocó con la pared. Rio un poco más y se calló cuando Karma la miró enojado.

\- Eres más lento que mi abuela.

\- Deja de burlarte de mí, necesitas que te purifiquen esa boca maleducada que tienes – Okuda pronto estuvo entre él y la pared, cuando Karma apoyó sus brazos en la superficie blanca, dejándola sin escape.

\- ¿Y quién se dará el trabajo de hacer esa tontería? – Le dijo burlona otra vez.

 _Se ha vuelto muy atrevida_ , pensó él.

 _Está muy cerca_ , pensó ella.

-Me gustaría… - Manami podía sentir la respiración del chico sobre su nariz – …que me dieras esa oportunidad.

 _Es ahora o nunca._

Karma se acercó más a ella por impulso, y Okuda no se molestó en moverse o quejarse. Siempre le gustó su compañía, se sentía protegida y cómoda, aunque ni siquiera hablaran. Justo como en ese momento. Ella cerró sus ojos esperando cualquier cosa, no tenía miedo, y eso convenció a Karma y le dio el permiso para posar suavemente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Durante cinco segundos nadie se movió, y luego ella movió sus labios haciendo que él también lo hiciera.

 _Lento pero seguro_.

No hubo lengua, no hubo sonrisas, no hubo ninguna mano en la cintura de ella, no hubo ninguna mano en el cuello de él, no hubo gemidos, no hubo excitación. Sólo ternura, y un deseo que ambos llevaban reprimiendo durante años.

Disfrutaban de los sonidos que hacían sus labios al separarse y juntarse de nuevo, y deshicieron el contacto por falta del aire. Estaban sonrojados y no hicieron contacto visual. Él bajó sus brazos y la dejó libre, podía golpearlo o besarlo nuevamente.

Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos. Lo rodeó y fue en busca de sus cosas. Había dejado de llover, por lo que ella se fue, sin siquiera devolverle su ropa ni despedirse del chico que le robó su primer beso.

* * *

 **qué tal? cómo han estado? les gustó el capítulo? yo sé que sí 7u7**

 **me demoré en actualizar porque pasé la etapa de los exámenes semestrales, y estuve bastante estresada :( ¡pero ya volvíiiiiii! con más mini mini mini mini one-shot karmanami wiii**

 **han notado cómo cambia la personalidad de manami a través del fic? cada vez tiene más confianza de sí misma y eso me encanta *corazón***

 **ya falta la última parte de esta historia, como dije antes, habla de sus vidas adultas *jeje* el final, espero que les guste :(**

 **yyy otra cosa: lloRÉ COMO BEBÉ CON EL FINAL DE ASSCLASS :'((((( me encantó, muy buen trabajo animadores *corazón***

 **no se olviden de esta gran serie, que no muera el fandom, hagámosla aún más popular para no olvidar a nuestro querido pulpo amarillo :(**

 _ **''adiós kunugigaoka, adiós clase E, adiós koro-sensei''**_


	3. Chapter 3

**advertencias: lime/smut/lemon semi-explícito, foreplay, thigh riding, fluff, mucho besuqueo lol**

 **rated M (+16), lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad °3°**

 **los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los créditos a matsui-sensei**

* * *

La primera vez que Karma la extrañó fue en su cumpleaños número 18, el único que no había pasado con ella. No se habían vuelto a ver desde el incidente en su casa, ocurrido hace casi un mes. Él llamó y mandó mensajes, preguntando cómo estaba e incluso disculpándose; si es que había que disculparse, porque según él no había hecho nada malo. Pero ahí estaba, rodeado de regalos lujosos, sus amigos y familiares, aplaudiendo y felicitando al pelirrojo, que sólo mantenía una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami se sintió culpable, fue la noche de navidad. Nevaba, ella estaba sentada al lado de la chimenea con un chaleco rojo con un feo venado bordado en su pecho y una taza de café bien caliente, en una especie de castigo por ser tan cobarde y huir de una situación donde tan sólo debía sonreír. Se levantó de su lugar y se decidió por su abrigo púrpura, agarró la pequeña caja con la cinta amarilla y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Karma.

* * *

La primera vez que ella tuvo que ocultar su emoción por ver a una persona, iba tarde a clases. Corría por los largos pasillos de la facultad de medicina de la Universidad Privada de Tokio, aún no se acostumbraba al gran edificio donde estudiaba, por lo que muchas veces no calculaba bien sus tiempos y se atrasaba en los que hacía. Ahí fue cuando se encontró con Karma. Los pasillos ya estaban vacíos porque los alumnos habían entrado a sus salones, ella no lo creía ¿es que acaso se volverían a encontrar hasta en el mismo infierno?

\- ¿Sabes dónde está la facultad de ingeniería? – Él preguntó casual y serio.

Manami apuntó al edificio justo al frente de donde estaban, sin despegar su mirada de la de Karma, y él pasó por su lado, sin siquiera darle las gracias. Ella quería decirle que estaba feliz de volver a verlo y también disculparse, pero tal parece que a los dos se les hacía tarde.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami se atrevió a hablarle después de que se encontraron fue en la gigantesca biblioteca. Ella aún no conocía a mucha gente en la universidad, así que se sintió aliviada de encontrarse a Karma en el lugar, porque su estatura no le permitía alcanzar el libro que necesitaba. Y a pesar de que estos días ha estado evitándolo, se armó de valor y se lo pidió.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma la rechazó, él realmente no quiso hacerlo. Ella le había pedido un favor tan sencillo como alcanzarle un libro, pero él realmente no quería hablar con Manami, así que dijo que estaba con prisa y huyó del lugar, dejándola ahí. Al salir del lugar se golpeó la frente y volvió a entrar, qué estupidez estaba haciendo. Manami estaba sentada leyendo unos libros, claramente no estaba el que le había pedido, así que corrió hacia el pasillo de medicina biomolecular, agarró el libro y corrió nuevamente hacia la mesa donde estaba ella para entregárselo. Parecía un ángel, un ángel triste y decepcionado, pero su linda sonrisa apareció cuando él dejó el objeto frente a ella.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami se sintió aliviada fue una tarde en su apartamento. Leía, y Karma tocó el timbre para entrar. Habían vuelto a tener la misma confianza de antes, después de que él decidiera que ignorarse no era lo mejor. Se sentaron en el sofá con dos tazas de café en las manos.

\- Manami-chan, gracias por el regalo que dejaste en la puerta de mi casa – Él dijo casual mirando las nubes a través de las ventanas.

\- ¿Eh? – Ella no se lo había entregado personalmente, claro que no. Dejó la caja frente a la puerta, tocó el timbre y huyó (otra vez) - ¿Qué regalo? – Preguntó confundida.

\- No te hagas la tonta, ese que envolviste con una fea cinta amarilla, aunque ya he probado miles de chocolates alemanes, gracias de todos modos, la intención es la que cuenta ¿no? – Le dijo arrogante y con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué eres así? Eres un mal agradecido, no sabes cuánto dudé en si ir o no ¿y tú me respondes de esta forma? Tú no eras así, fuera de mi ca-

\- Estoy bromeando, tonta – La interrumpió sonriendo y golpeando su frente levemente – Nunca los había probado, estaban muy buenos, gracias, de verdad – Sonrió otra vez.

Manami supo que su decisión había sido la mejor, sonrió de vuelta alivida y bebió de su café.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma de verdad intentó coquetear con ella fue esa misma tarde en el mismo lugar, y sí que lo consiguió. Molestar a las personas siempre fue su mayor hobbie y Manami no se quedaría atrás. Decidieron hacer una maratón de netflix como en los viejos tiempos, hicieron pop corn en la pequeña cocina de ella, sus brazos se tocaban fácilmente y también sus manos de vez en cuando. Karma le preguntó cómo iba con esa investigación de un nuevo tipo de sangre, que salvaría a mucha gente. Ella respondió que aún no encontraban mucho.

-En caso de que no funcione, creo que tu sonrisa salvaría más personas que esa sangre artificial – Dijo, Manami se paralizó, las palomitas se quemaron y él recurrió a apagar la cocina, mientras ella no se movía. Trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado. Nunca habían coqueteado con ella ni la habían halagado, así que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme o te estás burlando? – Le preguntó confundida.

-Estoy coqueteando contigo, Manami-chan – Le sonrió para complementar su cumplido – Pero si quieres considerarlo como seducción, está bien ¿crees que soy sensual?

-Qué… ¿D-de qué esta-tás hablando, K-karma-kun? – Él la atrapó entre la mesada y su cuerpo, ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero no podía dejar que él tuviera todo el control. Puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las de él, apoyadas en el mármol de la mesada, él subió sus cejas y ella sonrió – Eres muy guapo, nunca lo he negado.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami quiso salir de una clase, fue durante matemáticas. Karma y Manami tomaban esa misma clase debido a las carreras que estudiaban (medicina biomolecular e ingeniería administrativa). Estaban sentados juntos, en los últimos asientos porque habían llegado tarde. Karma estaba aburrido, y Manami trataba de poner atención a lo que decía el profesor porque Karma no dejaba de mirarla y eso la ponía nerviosa. Él puso una mano en el muslo de ella, y Manami saltó en su silla, ganándose miradas de sus compañeros más cercanos a ellos. Decidió no ponerle atención porque seguramente él sólo estaba jugando, pero cada vez le costaba más controlarse cuando Karma acariciaba su pierna, todo con una cara neutra, fingiendo que escuchaba al maestro. Su temperatura corporal comenzaba a subir y su respiración se hacía irregular, estaba sonrojada y temblaba cada vez que Karma trataba de ir más arriba de su falda verde. Ahogó un gemido, ya no soportaría por mucho tiempo, así que se armó de valor y se levantó.

-P-profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño?

-Apúrese, Okuda-san.

Ella se levantó rápidamente y Karma sólo la observó salir del aula con una sonrisa traviesa.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma se preocupó por lo que había hecho, la buscó por los pasillos. Desde la última clase de matemática, Manami lo estaba evitando, seguramente estaba molesta con él y pensaba que era un pervertido. Él no lo era, pero es que estando pronto a cumplir los 19, algo raro le ocurría a su cuerpo. Pasó frente al baño de mujeres sin prestarle atención y buscando con la mirada a la niña, pero un brazo lo agarró y lo hizo entrar al tocador de damas, posteriormente cayó sentado a uno de los retretes y recibió una cachetada. Manami lo miraba enojada para luego agarrar su cara bruscamente y plantar un beso en los labios del chico. Ferozmente metió su lengua y él correspondió luego de salir del shock. Ella se sentó en su regazo y se separó de él, para tomar aire y volver a besarlo. Nunca había besado a alguien con tanta intensidad, mordían sus labios continuamente y sus lenguas bailaban. Manami se sentía en el cielo. Ella movió un poco sus caderas haciendo que el chico dejara escapar un pequeño gemido, a lo que ella respondió con otro cuando él agarró sus piernas y comenzó a moverse de la misma forma.

-Podría besarte hasta morir – Le dijo ella entre jadeos.

Y así es cómo se saltaron la clase de matemática y probablemente fue mucho mejor que esos toqueteos que se daban a escondidas.

* * *

La primera vez que Manami fue a la biblioteca y no terminó sacando un libro, se había puesto una falda skater blanca mucho más corta, porque hacía calor y era bien cómoda. Se puso de puntas en sus zapatillas y tomó un libro gordo. Le faltaba uno todavía, que no encontraba, así que fue donde la bibliotecaria a preguntarle, y ella le respondió que seguramente estaba en la bodega. Manami fue allá y comenzó a buscar entre libros antiguos y llenos de polvo.

\- ¿Qué buscas, Manami-chan? – Karma le susurró en el oído y ella se sobresaltó.

\- ¡Me asustaste, imbécil! – Lo golpeó en el pecho y él se rió.

\- ¿Qué buscas? – Insistió.

-Anatomía – la besó – de – la besó otra vez – Yokochi – y la volvió a besar, interrumpiendo sus palabras – Deja de hacer eso, estamos en un lugar público.

-Estamos en una bodega, nadie nos va a ver, a no ser que el señor Yokochi sea un ser omnipresente y te avergüence besuquearte conmigo frente a otros – Ella lo golpeó en el hombro y se fue de ahí, sin llevarse el libro que probablemente la salvaría en un examen.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma le escondió algo a Manami, iba saliendo de la farmacia. Había pedido una bolsa negra para guardar la cajita, llevarla a su casa y meterla al cajón de la mesa de noche, pero antes de ir a su departamento decidió invitar a Okuda a tomarse un café o una malteada, porque hacía calor. El maldijo por lo bajo al ver lo bonita que se veía cuando entró al lugar, ella no ayudaba a que Karma se controlara, y muchas veces estuvo a punto de dejar salir sus segundas intenciones. Bebieron y charlaron normalmente, él no se molestó en mirar disimuladamente el escote de la chica que se asomaba cuando se apoyaba con sus antebrazos en la mesa de vidrio, ya que notó que ella también le coqueteaba indirectamente al cruzarse de piernas lentamente o tirar su cabello hacia atrás, mostrando su cuello. Pero todo terminó cuando Okuda lo puso en una situación no muy cómoda.

\- ¿Qué llevas en esa bolsa? – Le preguntó inocente.

\- N-nada – Él abrió mucho los ojos y se atragantó con su bebida. Tal vez debió pedir más bolsas para que no se trasluciera el contenido.

-Dímelo ¿sí? – Manami rogó poniendo su cara más tierna- ¿Es un regalo para mí?

 _Oh, si supiera el tipo de regalo que hay ahí adentro._

-No es algo que a las mujeres les interese – Karma miró hacia otro lado y habló algo despacio, pero ella lo escuchó claramente, y después de procesar un poco y sonrojarse, decidió ser atrevida por una vez en su vida y dar a conocer sus intenciones.

-Si me voy a acostar con alguien tiene que interesarme.

\- ¿Q-qué acabas de decir? – No recibió respuesta pues Manami salió rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Y la primera vez que Manami decidió que ya era tiempo, Karma había entrado a su departamento con una botella de vodka y dos películas. Tenían la costumbre de juntarse los fines de semana y ver dos películas, pero Okuda se sorprendió porque nunca había sido con alcohol.

-Hoy traje dos románticas: Votos de amor y 50 sombras de Grey, ¿cuál quieres _ver_ primero? – Él sonrió travieso porque a pesar de que sonara como una pregunta normal, era a la vez una propuesta indirecta sobre lo que harían esa noche.

Manami no sabía que responder, pero eligió Votos de amor, pensando que tal vez el alcohol la haría cambiar de opinión.

Se sentaron el sofá rojo de la chica y la película comenzó. Ambos dieron el primer trago directo a la botella. Manami vio como Karma relamía sus labios para eliminar el exceso de líquido. _Diablos, de verdad quería besarlo_. Ella se recostó en su hombro y subió sus piernas al sillón. En la mitad de la película Okuda ya no quería verla, estaba aburrida y desgraciadamente, al parecer su amigo no lo notaba. Él estaba inmerso en la trama, no quería admitirlo, pero sí sentía algo de lástima por el protagonista, así que no se dio cuenta cuando Manami posó su oscura cabeza en su regazo tratando de llamar su atención.

-Cambié de opinión, _Karma_ – Lo llamó por su nombre haciendo que el chico saltara levemente – Ya no quiero ver esta película – Manami se sentó en sus piernas y besó su mejilla mientras Karma le ponía pausa. Cada vez se acercaba más a sus labios, pero no los tocaba, y eso le desesperaba y le hacía enojar. De verdad quería tener algo más con ella, pero estaba claramente borracha y no quería aprovecharse de eso. Así que se lo dejó en claro.

-Manami – Interrumpió con mucho esfuerzo los besos en su cuello – Escucha, yo también quiero acostarme contigo, pero no lo voy a hacer hasta que estés sobria, puede que después te arrepientas y quiero que estés segura.

\- ¿Quién dijo que estaba ebria? – Ella le sonrió y puso sus manos detrás de su cuello. Karma miró la botella, y para su sorpresa estaba casi intacta. Luego la besó pasionalmente en los labios.

La tomó con sus fuertes brazos y ella enredó sus piernas en su cintura. Rozaba su pantalón con desesperación, haciendo que la fricción se hiciera presente y comenzara el placer. Karma tomó la liguita que sujetaba la trenza de Manami y la rompió, su cabello se soltó y cayó como una cortina que ocultaba ambos rostros, mientras no dejaban de besarse. Soltaban gemidos leves, ella sentada sobre él, al igual que siempre. Okuda descubrió que los gemidos de un chico eran muy atractivos, sobre todo de este pelirrojo que los soltaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta y la volvía más loca por él de lo que ya estaba.

Karma se mordió el labio inferior cuando comenzó a desabotonar la delgada blusa de la chica, mientras ella besaba su mandíbula y metía una de sus pequeñas manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen y sus oblicuos. Él le dio una sonrisa traviesa, de esas que hacía cuando planeaban trampas para Koro-sensei. Si tan sólo sensei supiera que Karma puso sus manos en los hombros de Manami y comenzó a despojarla de su blusa, tirándola a algún lugar y dejando su torso sólo con un brasier blanco de encaje.

\- ¿Ya no eres copa A? – Él le preguntó divertido. Ella se sonrojó y lo miró mal. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo que su busto se viera aún más grande, y Karma volvió a morderse el labio hinchado de tanto besuqueo. Manami volvió a ponerse colorada al ver su acción, y él se acercó y depositó un pequeño pero húmedo beso entre sus dos senos. Okuda sintió que moriría de fiebre si él seguía haciéndola sonrojar así.

-Deja de hacer eso – Suplicó con una risa algo nerviosa – Y no, ahora soy copa C – Ella atrapó sus labios otra vez y él agarró su cintura pasando sus dedos lentamente, haciendo que ella ría y besara su sonrisa. Finalmente, Manami tomó su camiseta burdeo y la sacó por su cabeza roja, sintió algo húmedo ahí abajo, y se avergonzó un poco al ver que se excitaba tan sólo al ver un torso desnudo.

Era eso o el chico estaba muy bien cuidado.

Besó sus clavículas, su manzana de adán y su mandíbula. Nunca imaginó que sabría pasar la lengua por el cuello de un hombre. Karma sólo disfrutaba y soltaba jadeos con su boca entre abierta. Hasta que se hartó y decidió cambiar los roles. La posicionó extendida en el sofá, él sosteniendo su propio peso en sus brazos y la miró a los ojos. Estuvieron así durante casi un minuto, sólo mirándose con las respiraciones agitadas y sonrisas en los labios.

-Me tienes loco – Le dijo – Tu sonrisa me tiene loco, tu pelo, tus piernas, tus manos, tus besos, maldita sea, Manami, todo de ti me vuelve completamente loco y quiero que lo sepas.

\- ¿Quién diría que Karma Akabane terminaría rendido ante los pies de una tímida nerd buena para nada?

-No digas esas co-

-Tú también me tienes loca, desde que te conocí, me encanta cada milímetro de ti, y estoy segura de que Koro-sensei estaría desesperado porque aún no me besas ni me quitas este pantalón – Karma sonrió y volvió a besarla, ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello y él bajaba sus labios hacia su mentón y cuello. Besó sus hombros, clavículas y al momento de tocar la parte descubierta de sus pechos ella soltó un gran gemido agudo, lo que hizo que Karma se detuviera y la mirara sorprendido y travieso.

-Pero qué tenemos aquí, Manami-chan.

-Tú solo sigue, tonto – Lo regañó y él siguió con su plano abdomen riendo.

Desabrochó su pantalón corto manteniendo la mirada en la chica, para asegurarse de que ella le daba el permiso de seguir. Bajó el cierre y ella se mordió el labio cuando Karma puso su mano en su femineidad. Terminó sacando la prenda y apreció las pantaletas a juego con el brasier.

\- ¿Te has preparado para mí? – Karma preguntó orgulloso.

\- No, si una mujer se coloca ropa interior a juego es porque ella decidió llevarte a la cama – Ella se sentó y quedó frente a él. Besó sus labios rápidamente.

Y en el acto probablemente más atrevido de su vida, llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Karma y sacó de allí el preservativo que el chico había metido antes de la salir de su casa. Manami colocó el paquete plateado en su brasier. Y Karma se sonrojó, observando la escena más erótica que alguna vez vio.

\- ¿C-cómo supiste…?

\- ¿…Qué estaba ahí? – Manami completó su frase riendo – Deja de mirar ahí, mírame a los ojos – Le levantó el mentó quitando su mirada de su escote – Se notaba el círculo a través de la tela, quizás cuánta gente lo vió.

Karma se sonrojó aún más y ella rio, él se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero era muy pesado, así que solo besó su cuello y él paró.

-No estamos aquí para hacernos cosquillas, Karma – Ella dijo cuando él se levantó y sonrió. Se desabrochó el pantalón y se los quitó rápidamente. Manami seguía siendo tímida en cuanto a una erección se refería, a pesar de que estudiaba medicina y ha visto muchas fotografías, pero soltó una risa nerviosa cuando vio los bóxers negros de Karma con ese característico bulto, que alguna vez también vio cuando tenía 15 años.

-Si quieres detenerte dilo ahora, porque a partir de este punto estoy muy excitado y ya no me voy a controlar – Le advirtió. Ella sólo asintió obediente, sonrojada, y Karma acarició su espalda en busca del broche de su brasier. Cuando lo encontró comenzó a jugar con él para soltarlo.

-No… - Manami susurró.

\- ¿No?

-No – Le dijo algo avergonzada – Aún no.

Él asintió y le sonrió confortadoramente, diciendo que no se preocupara. Procedió a tocar la tela cubría su intimidad, con una sola mano separó un poco sus piernas y tocó ahí, con su dedo medio suavemente, sólo un toque por encima de la tela, que la hizo estremecer y abrir la boca. Hizo pequeños círculos buscando el placer de la chica, quién en realidad no estaba tan asustada porque más de alguna vez se había tocado pensando en él.

Karma fue cada vez más rápido, acelerando la respiración de Manami y también la cantidad de sus gemidos. Supo que estaba lista cuando ella misma comenzó a acariciarse su seno izquierdo, en busca de más satisfacción, por lo que él metió la mano dentro de la tela y movió dos dedos. Ella se detuvo con su labor mientras Karma manoseaba toda su intimidad, Okuda ahogó un gritó y lo miró a los ojos, él analizaba todas sus expresiones, todas las veces que ella trató de decir su nombre, pero no podía terminar porque Karma iba cada vez más rápido.

\- Dios, estás muy mojada Manami, no eres tan pura como pensé ¿eh? – Karma sonrió concentrado en su labor, y ella buscaba lugares de donde agarrarse porque sentía que iba a caerse del sofá.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su clímax, él se detuvo. Manami lo miró enojada y sonrojada, pero su expresión cambió a sorprendida cuando Karma metió sus dos dedos a su propia boca y probó el sabor de la chica. Este chico la iba a matar de un infarto algún día. Luego, él sacó el preservativo de entre los pechos de la chica sin vergüenza, lo abrió y antes de sacar su contenido, Manami se lo arrebató, lo empujó hacia atrás y se sentó sobre su erección.

Ambos todavía tenían su ropa interior puesta, por lo que Manami acarició el miembro por encima de la tela, fuertemente y sin ninguna delicadeza como él lo hizo con ella. Le robó más gemidos que le llenaron los oídos a Okuda, mientras besaba su abdomen y seguía con su labor. Karma a veces soltaba sonidos agudos y el siguiente cambiaba drásticamente a uno ronco, y ella descubrió que no sólo le gustaba recibir placer, sino que también le gustaba darlo.

-Oh… Ma… Manami – Él dijo cerca de su clímax – Me voy… a… - Y ella se detuvo. Bajó sus bóxers de una sola vez y rápido, porque si se ponía a dudar no lo lograría nunca. Le pasó el paquete a Karma para que se lo colocara mientras ella se despojaba de toda la ropa que le quedaba y se recostaba en su espalda. Él se posicionó sobre ella y entre sus piernas, observándola completa y besando sus labios por enésima vez.

\- ¿Estás lista, preciosa? – La miró serio a los ojos, no quería hacerle daño.

\- Sí.

* * *

La primera vez que Karma sorprendió a Man… Bah, él la había impresionado muchas veces, pero esta vez sí que no se lo esperaba. Estaban enredados en las blancas sábanas de la cama de Manami, ella dormía boca abajo, con su espalda desnuda y con la tela que le tapaba justo lo necesario, Karma observaba su lisa piel, su oscuro cabello, y escuchaba los muy pequeños sonidos que venían de su boca.

-Eres impresionante, Manami-chan – Él pensó que ella dormía – Me siento muy afortunado de conocerte – Pero en realidad escuchaba todo lo que decía.

Ella se giró y se recostó en el pecho desnudo del chico, aún con los ojos cerrados. Él jaló de las sábanas para taparla un poco más. No quería que nadie más la viera, sólo él.

-Fuiste la primera en todo, la primera chica me impresionó, la primera que no me temió, la primera que quiso ser mi amiga, la primera que besé, la primera q-

\- ¿También fui tu primera vez? – Ella dijo divertida, bromeando.

-Sí.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿En serio? – Ella se giró para mirar su rostro, Manami pensaba que él ya se había acostado con otras, era muy guapo y popular - ¿Fui la primera chica?

\- ¿Mh? Claro que sí, no me he acostado con nadie, tampoco he tenido novias, tú eres la primera – Sonrió. Manami lo miró con la boca abierta, y Karma aprovechó para besarla.

\- ¿Soy tu novia? – Él la miró confundido y luego nervioso.

-Eh, pensé que lo éramos.

-No me lo has pedido, no que yo recuerde – Dijo ella sonriente. Karma se sentó recto en la cama y aclaró su garganta.

-Señorita Manami Okuda, ¿le gustaría pasar un par de años o más a mi lado? Prometo que la cuidaré, amaré, protegeré y le haré el amor cuando usted quiera.

Manami rió y se sonrojó.

-Claro que sí, señor Karma Akabane.

* * *

 **AYYYY VOLVÍ CON LO QUE TODOS QUERÍAN**

 **qué les pareció? no quise seguir con lo del lemon porque sentía que iba a salir muy largo y estaba muuuuy sonrojada lolz**

 **bueno, esta ya es la última parte de este fic, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo (aunque me haya demorado siglos en actualizar ups), muchas gracias por seguirlo, por sus comentarios lindos y por darse el tiempo de leer esto *corazón***

 **lamento mucho si salió muy OOC, si manami fue muy atrevida o si karma fue muy empalagoso, pero así es como me los imaginé en sus vidas adultas :( de todos modos, creo que todo salió bien, lo siento si es que hay faltas de ortografía o mala redacción, lo mejoraré para proyectos futuros ;)**

 **aclararé conceptos**

 **foreplay : todo el juego previo que se hace antes de ir al acto sexual (besos en el cuerpo, caricias, sexo oral blah blah)**

 **thigh riding: cuando la mujer se sienta en el regazo el hombre y comienza a moverse eróticamente (como cuando uno se sube a un caballo o a una moto xd), es lo que manami siempre hacía con karma**

 **lime: situaciones con cierta tensión sexual, pero no llega al coito**

 **lemon/smut: situaciones sexuales explícitas, ya todos conocen este hehe**

 **fluff: situaciones muy tiernas, donde todos terminan felices para siempre aw **

**ahora me despido, si quedaron con ganas de más, pueden pasarse por mis otros fics karmanami, igual de fluff pero menos pornosos jeje**

 **muchas gracias por leer! besos, effy**

* * *

 **pd: lo que tenía karma en la bolsa negra eran condones lolz**


End file.
